Gang Wu-Jin
Summary Gang Wu-Jin is one of the main protagonists of the manhwa, Trinity Wonder Murim's Greatest God Dragon who had decided to fight Lim Ho-Tan to the death was suddenly transported to Earth unknowingly after his clash with Lim Ho-Tan Meeting Sylvia, he has decided to stay with her until she completes her transportation machine while also helping Sylvia in any way to compensate her hospitality But during his stay, he found out that Lim Ho-Tan was living in Earth and decided to stop him from transporting to the world of Murim Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher Name: Gang Wu-Jin, Shin-Ryong (God Dragon) Origin: Trinity Wonder Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his 20s Classification: Greatest God Dragon of Murim, Master, Chivalrous Warrior, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Aura, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Likely Acupuncture, Likely Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Likely Limited Air Manipulation, Likely Limited Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely higher (Made a crater with Dragon Bullet, one of his clash with Lim Ho-Tan resulted in a huge crater, another one of his clash with Lim Ho-Tan resulted in a huge crater, damaged Ashhart, destroyed a huge robot with Grand Destruction Sphere, and injured Ashhart's eye) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Deflected countless bullets coming at him, casually deflected more bullets, dodged Ashhart's Teshub's Wrath, dodged bullets, fodderized Cody who could previously react to him, moved faster than what Hans could perceive, and played around with Taylor who is faster than Cody) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Threw a giant robot into the air and tightly grabbed a giant robots hand) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely higher (Clashed against Lim Ho-Tan with his bare fist and make him go across buildings along with himself and matched Lim Ho-Tan's fist with his own fist) Durability: At least Town level, likely higher (Tanked Lim Ho-Tan's Energy Wave that resulted in a huge crater, Survived a blow from Lim Ho-Tan which destroyed a building while making a huge crater and survived Ashhart's Eternal Twilight) Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Isn't a Warrior to attack one's back who has no intention of fighting and needs Ki to utilize his power Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Damaged the walls even further with Emily * Attack Potency - Damaged the walls of a Mansion along with Emily * Attack Potency - Destroyed a part of a building with an Energy Shot * Attack Potency - Destroyed a part of a huge building made out of steel with Dragon's Great Extermination * Attack Potency - Made a building collapsed with an Energy Shot * Attack Potency - The clash with Lim Ho-Tan damaged the ground * Speed - Bested more than 10 Masters without them being able to move * Speed - Caught up to a biker * Speed - Deflected a missile that was coming onto a vehicle * Speed - Disappeared before anyone could see him * Speed - Jumped up and blew away a giant helicopter * Speed - Kicked a giant robot faster than anyone could see * Speed - Played around with Felicity * Speed - Took action before a missile hits his ally * Striking Strength - Blew away a giant helicopter * Striking Strength - Sent a giant robot flying * Durability - Made a helicopters wings malfunction just by touching it * Durability - Survived a bullet to the forehead without any damage * Durability - Survived a kick from Lim Ho-Tan that sent him across multiple buildings * Durability - Survived a kick that destroyed a house * Durability - Survived Ice Spear with no damage * Durability - Survived Inferno Hell with no damage * Durability - Tanked a Black Knight's attack without damage * Durability - The clash against Lim Ho-Tan made him go across buildings Notable Attacks/Techniques: Energy Manipulation: : Conquest of Devils "Dragon Bullet": Concentrates energy on his fist then hits his target with it : Conquest of Devils "Grand Destruction Sphere": Concentrates energy on both of his palms then ejects energy from the both of them : Exorcist "Dragon Bullet": Concentrates energy on his fist then hits his target with it : Dragon's Assault: Concentrates energy on his fist then hits his target with it, creating an explosion around them : Dragon's Great Extermination: Concentrates energy on both of his palms then let it explode : Dragon Vanquisher: Concentrates energy on his fist, then hits his target with it : The Deception: Concentrates energy on his palm, then lets it out at his target : Vanquishing Rupture: Concentrates energy on his fists, then lets out a gigantic blast of energy from them Absorption: Can instinctively absorb Mana Aura: Can let out his Aura Energy Projection: : Energy Blast: Sends out a wave of energy with both of his palms : Energy Shot: Concentrates energy on his hand then lets out a ball of energy at his target Enhanced Senses: Can hear sounds from far away Extrasensory Perception: Can determine the size of something from far away by feeling them, feel murderous intent, sense the Ki of people from far away, and see those that have camouflaged themselves : Eyes of Night: Presses two fingers on his forehead to see in a place that is dark as a place that is as bright as a daylight Flight: : Void Step: A skill that lets him be able to walk up or down mid air Forcefield Creation: : Forcefield: Creates a forcefield around him using his Ki Martial Arts: Uses Ki and Bodily Strength to fight Weapon Mastery: : Flying Dragon's Strike: Thrusts his sword onto his opponent : Dragon River Cross: Embeds his sword onto his opponent and moves it around : Heavenly Dragon Destruction Shot: Throws his sword towards his opponent Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Trinity Wonder Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters